The Craft vsThe Covenant
by The Diviner
Summary: It's been two years after the incident happened that opened up the door of The Craft.So what happens when the girls have to reconcile to stop an threat that could very well kill them and bring the world to it's knees.


Okay this is my first story that i have put on fan-fiction,i am changing chapter 2 over soon so be patient with it.Also i don't own any covenant or craft soo yeah.Hope you guys enjoy the story and plz leave reviews thanx.

P.S. this is a new revision with correction so hope you guys like it

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:Sarah after the storm

A girl is in a library sitting at a table. Across from her is a young man, they have books al over the table and they are studying. "Hey Sarah?", "Yeah David?","I think this equation's wrong?",she grabbed the notebook from him. "Oh really well show me?", the girl said ,"Here.",David pointed at the problem on the paper. Sarah saw that it was wrong, she looked directly at it and blinked once...suddenly the answer changed as mysteriously on the paper before David knew it. Sarah pointed it out to him," No it's not wrong, see.",he glanced, "OOOH, sorry i guess it was just my mistake, I guess its just all this studying.",she looks at him," Tell you what lets just continue this late study session some time and you can go get some rest, ok?", David smiled, "Alright then ok.",he said. Sarah then got up and grabbed her book putting them into her bag.

She walked out the door in front of David telling him goodbye as she walked to her car a 96 Chevy impala. Unknowingly to her a bit of a predicament that was about to befall her. Four shadows lurking in the darkness watched as she drove away." She's not even that hot.",said the 2nd shadow to the 1st,"Just keep focus, hopefully that will make her easier to get rid of.", said the 1st shadow. The 4th shadow spoke," Are you guys sure we can take her I mean she is...",he was cut off by the 3rd shadow," Look would you just calm down and lets just do this already.".Soon they all disappeared into the darkness as Sarah unknowingly of them got into her car and drove away.

Sarah was driving for just a while and decided she'd take the scenic back road home. She drove with a little anxiety she felt as if something bad were about to happen., "I have just been studying to much.",she told her self as she drove. Suddenly when Sarah looked ahead of the road, she swore she could see 4 shadowy figures in the middle of the road. She was unsure of what the 4 things were, but the only thing certain was that Sarah's intuition said RUN. She drove faster thinking may be they would jump out of her way which was quite unlikely. Sarah accelerated and before she knew it she swerved her car out of the way trying to miss what she thought was the four. Finally after spinning twice her car stopped.

No one was there. "Maybe it's just my imagination.", she said to her self. "Maybe it's not", she heard a voice whisper from behind her causing her to scream."Ah!",she yelled jumping in shock. She couldn't help but look at the boy who whispered at her in the mirror. "Who..Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my car!",She looked and noticed his eyes were black as coal, he was blonde and dressed in black with a ragged pullover vest and a gray long sleeves. Suddenly BOOM,she looked to the wind shield as glass was everywhere, she saw another man whose hair was longer and darker than the other blond. He was wearing black also except he had on a motorcycle jacket trimmed in red.

Sarah couldn't help but be amazed at the sight but knew that her situation was about to become a dire predicament. She grabbed the door handle hastily ,but slowly drew from her car. She had turned her back opposite to the car staring at the blonde guy as he came from it. She saw as the longer haired man jumped off the hood of her car, they both began to approach her. She backed up frightened by what was happing, until she felt a presence behind her, Hey there Sexy.",it was another man. This one had dark normal styled up hair. She Turned around to see him ,she was surprised and she could see them all closing in on her.

Then the voice of an unseen person spoke, "Wait.",She looked to see a man falling to the ground.Boom, he hit the ground with incredible force leaving a dent and cracked spaces all over the ground where he had hit. He got up and closed in on her along with his other 3 comrades "Hi I'm Caleb, This is Reid, That's Poue and that's Tyler and we're here to carry out your demise.",Sarah was overcome with shock. "What!?",they peered at her."Yeah we know that you're a witch and one of the 4 daughters so we're pretty much just going to make this quick and painful.",said the one know as Reid. "What do you.. want!?",Sarah said, "Look when you're dead let some spirit explain it to you Cause right now we just don't have time.",Said the one called Pogue.

Sarah was thinking and had soon remembered an old legend she was told about five families in a colony called Ipswich where one of the families was banished leaving four to remain. In her mind it was clear who these men were. "You're the sons of Ipswich aren't you?",she said in a demanding manner. "Got that right.",said Reid, "Well.. tonight you just fooled with the wrong witch.",Sarah said glaring at them. "Is that right?",said caleb,"Oh yeah.".Sarah said still glaring. They all of a sudden heard a rumble in the ground like an earthquake, "No biggie this is California.",said Reid as he stepped forward.

CRASH,Reid went through the air as a stone altar came from the ground.Then another altar rose lifting Sarah up as she shook the earth opening a big crack in the ground forcing Tyler into the gorund.She then glanced toward a tree bring it to life.It grabbed Pogue as it petruded from the forest. He struggled with it until it finally forced him inside the wood, the only thing left of him was his hand still and sticking out from the tree. Sarah stood on the altar and beamed at Caleb, "And then there was one.",she said."heh it isn't that easy.",Caleb said looking up at her. Sarah shook the earth once more and spun the alter in a circle around Caleb. Her hair blew as she stood on it going in circles.

She made the alter shoot out projectile discus as it was spinning. Caleb couldn't help but dodge them as she began shooting more stones. He dodged so fast there were streaks of light as he moved. Soon the altar got lower she was near the ground and Caleb had to have disappeared. She glanced around for a moment and soon could hear the sound of twigs snapping. She turned around and gazed at the tree she confined Pogue to, she saw his hand was moving and clutching. At the very same time the tree was dying rapidly for some reason, could he be killing it from the inside out she thought. She walked back and noticed that the crack in the ground where Tyler was sealed was cracking and breaking up.

She knew it wasn't over yet and felt if she was going to run now was the time to do it. She turned around to go when,"Hey where do you think you're going?",Reid said as he grabbed her by the arms."Yeah the game has just begun and all the players have yet to arrive.",Caleb spoke. As he said this Tyler broke free from the ground and dusted himself off ,just as the tree that Confined Pogue burned away and went into the wind. The two walked forward as Reid held Sarah down, "Say bye bye. Sarah.",Reid said smirking. Just then Sarah began to smirk and the sky began to began to get very cloudy as if it were about to storm. Tyler looked up as a raindrop hit his cheek, "I thought it was always sunny in California.",he said. Sarah looked up at them all, "Not while I'm around.",she said still glaring.SCRACHSH,they heard a boom of thunder and the boys gazed to the sky to see lightning.

More and more the lightning grew and all of a sudden a lightning strike hit the ground where they were standing. The Boys had been knocked back with a tremendous force and as they had gotten up one by one,"DAMMIT!",Caleb said. They had come to see that Sarah was in fact gone.


End file.
